Lo que ocultan los corazones
by LoveLucky
Summary: Una simple tarde en el club, donde Yakumo estaba intentando dormir y Haruka estaba estudiando. Quien imaginaría que un molesto ruidito que estaba haciendo la chica empezaría la situación en la que se encontraron después. Es mi primera historia, espero que os guste


Hola! Bueno pues aquí con mi primera historia, que misteriosamente no resultó ser de Fairy Tail como realmente esperaba xD Bueno pues vamos al tema:

_**Disclaimer: **_Shinrei Tantei Yakumo no es mío (más quisiera yo), solo juego con sus personajes para que sucedan cosas que me hubiera gustado que pasaran en el anime y en el manga .

Ahora, empecemos..

.

.

Era un día normal en la habitación del club en el que, como siempre, se encontraba Yakumo tendido en el sofá con el ceño fruncido, mirando a la mesa donde normalmente atendía a los clientes. Estaba muy molesto, viendo como todo ese espacio era ocupado por Haruka, que estaba estudiando tan tranquilamente, ajena a la mirada de enfado de su amigo, haciendo un irritante ruido chocando el lápiz con la mesa y susurrando la lección que tendría que aprenderse de memoria. Entonces, no aguantándolo más, Yakumo protestó.

-Oye… ¿Puedes dejar de hacer ese ruidito y de estudiar en voz alta?- Haruka lo miro con sorpresa, como si se hubiera acordado de repente que allí había alguien más. Estando tan absorta estudiando, se había olvidado de todo lo que había a su alrededor, lo que creía imposible estando con la persona que le había hecho latir fuertemente el corazón tantas veces.

-Perdón.- Y paró. Yakumo agradeció que ese sonido desapareciera, por fin podría dormir como había querido desde hace un rato. Cinco minutos después, abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó un gruñido al oír otra vez esos molestos golpes.

-Hazme un favor y vete a estudiar a tu casa, no me dejas dormir.- Dijo en un intento de que se fuera. Claramente no fue así, Haruka se enfadó.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Este también es mi club, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera!- Pero después de que dijera esas palabras, su cara cambió completamente, siendo una de vergüenza, para después volver hablar. –Es que no puedo estudiar en casa, tengo unos nuevos vecinos que hacen mucho… ruido.-

Yakumo se desconcertó, o sea que hay un motivo por el que esté aquí, supo deducir qué tipo de ruido estarían haciendo sus vecinos para que ella realmente tenga que estudiar fuera de casa y la cara se le hubiera puesto roja como un tomate. De todos modos, ya lleva haciendo esto varios días, y él estaba harto, hacía días que no se tomaba una siesta en condiciones por su culpa.

-Igualmente, podrías estudiar en la biblioteca o en la casa de una amiga, no aquí. ¿No ves que no haces nada más que molestar?, estúpida. Vete, no hace falta que vuelvas otro día.- Replicó en detective, haciendo que Haruka lo mirara con tristeza. Esto le sorprendió.

-Bueno, supongo que realmente no quieres que esté aquí.- dijo con pena. Haruka tenía otro motivo para estar ahí, su compañía significaba mucho para ella, se sentía segura y protegida. Quería significar algo para Yakumo, más que alguien que solo le traía casos de espiritus, por eso pretendía pasar más tiempo con él, haciéndolo participe de sus actividades cotidianas, invitándole a sus conciertos o al parque solo para pasar el rato. Esto parece no haber servido de nada. –Me iré entonces.-

Empezó a recoger rápidamente mientras Yakumo la miraba, sorprendentemente, con culpa. Se sentía mal por echarla, después de todo, él mismo se había acostumbrado a la compañía de ella, siendo todo lo sentimental que solo Haruka podía ser.

La chica estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta para salir cuando una mano la agarró del brazo, reteniéndola. Ella miró hacia atrás con sorpresa, pero con lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

-Espera.- Dijo él un poco agitado por el movimiento efectuado, rápido y en silencio, como un verdadero un gato. –No te he dicho que te fueras, solo que pararas de hacer ruido.-

Haruka, conociendo como conocía a Yakumo, sabía que eso era un intento de pedir perdón. Ni ella misma sabía por qué había reaccionado así, sabiendo lo desagradable que puede llegar a ser su gato favorito, supuso que era porque estaba cansada ya de tanto rechazo. Así que lo único que hizo fue sonreír dulcemente y separarse de su cuerpo. Quería terminar con este sufrimiento, a pesar de que solamente lo quería a él, tenía la esperanza de que lo olvidaría con el tiempo.

-No te preocupes, no quiero molestar, duerme tu siesta y ya mañana si eso hablamos…- y se fue caminando por el pasillo. A Yakumo le sentó como balde de agua fría. No podía simplemente dejarla ir de esa forma, sentía que algo cambiaría, como si ella se estuviera alejándose de él, creándose un abismo entre ellos y expandiéndose.

Entonces, por una vez, se dejó llevar por sus instintos y salió corriendo detrás de ella, a pesar de que no sabía exactamente qué haría después.

-¡Haruka!- gritó. Y nuevamente, se giró con desconcierto en su rostro, viendo como Yakumo se acercaba a ella con rapidez.

-¿Pero qué…?- No llegó a terminar la pregunta, porque al llegar donde estaba se paró y empezó a mirarla de manera muy intensa con esos ojos bicolores, como si intentara adivinar sus pensamientos. Menos mal que ella sabía que precisamente eso no podía hacerlo.

-No te vayas, no me…Dejes.- Solo tuvo que decir eso, para que él mismo entendiera sus propios sentimientos.

Temía ser abandonado de nuevo.

Tenía miedo de quedarse solo otra vez después de tanto tiempo, de que la única persona aparte de su tío y su prima que había apreciado de verdad su extraño ojo rojo y no había sentido miedo de él al saber que veía espíritus lo dejara, comprendió también que sin Haruka no podía vivir, que representaba un gran apoyo para él y que la necesitaba.

Ella tras oír eso se sintió la peor persona del mundo, dándose cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mismo que la madre de Yakumo hizo tiempo atrás. Por la pena que la invadía, hizo algo que él no se esperaba: lo abrazó.

-Perdona.-dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. –No te dejaré, estaré contigo siempre y resolveremos muchos casos juntos, ¿vale? – Levantó la cabeza del pecho de Yakumo y le regaló una sonrisa que él apreció mucho.

En el fondo, Yakumo seguía siendo ese niño que abandonaron hace tiempo

-Siempre…- Yakumo tuvo que repetir esa palabra que difícilmente se cumplía, pero solo bastó que ella las dijera para que confiara plenamente en ello. Sabía que ella nunca lo dejaría, que siempre estaría allí para él. La miró sonriendo levemente, teniendo su mente clara de nuevo, sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer.

Se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de Haruka, que seguía debajo del suyo, hasta presionar suavemente sus labios con los de ella, esperando que fuera correspondido.

Haruka por su parte, estaba que iba a explotar, se quedó paralizada unos instantes por la impresión, pero después empezó a mover sus labios también, queriendo profundizar el beso. Al separarse, los dos estaban jadeando, mirándose con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no se creyeran lo que habían hecho. Yakumo fue el primero en reaccionar, alejándose de ella y tendiéndole una mano para que se la cogiera.

-Bueno, ¿vamos adentro? Tienes que seguir estudiando.- dijo con su tono monótono de siempre, aunque había una ligera variación en su expresión que denotaba felicidad. Ella dudó un momento, sin saber qué decir. Al final, terminó sonriendo y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Claro que sí- Se quedó en silencio un momento y en la misma posición, para después soltar lo que llevaba tanto tiempo guardándose.- Te quiero Yakumo.- Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, Yakumo estaba sonriendo levemente y mirándola con un cariño que difícilmente se podía ver en ese rostro inalterable que lo caracterizaba.

-Yo… Yo también.- Terminó por contestar, apretando más los brazos alrededor de ella. Estas muestras de afecto no se harían siempre y eso Haruka lo sabía,porque sabía cómo era Yakumo, pero no podía pedir más.

Volvieron a la habitación del club, y se volvieron a colocar como antes de que todo eso pasara, Yakumo en el sofá y Haruka en la mesa para estudiar. Parecía que nada había cambiado, pero esta vez no habían ruidos innecesarios y discusiones, esta vez se podía observar como las únicas dos personas de la habitación, cada uno a lo suyo y en silencio, se enviaban miradas de complicidad que ya podían durar un rato o un segundo, pero que demostraban todo lo que no se dicen con palabras.

.

.

Y bueno, por desgracia este anime no es muy conocido por lo que no espero muchos comentarios. Acepto críticas constructivas, al ser mi primera historia, por favor no sean muy estrictos. :)


End file.
